This invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly to a bifurcated seat extension for converting a standard bicycle to a high-ride bicycle.
A conventional bicycle of the type having a horizontal upper bar in the frame has a hollow center member connected at the bottom to a housing for a pedal sprocket bearing assembly and connected at the top to that upper bar. That center member is open at the top to receive a seat post. A lower bar extends from the sprocket bearing housing to an upright housing for a steering fork bearing assembly. A steering fork supports the front end of the frame on the axle of a wheel. Upper and lower rear forks support the rear end of the frame on the axle of a second wheel.
The seat post is usually long enough to provide some height adjustment. Once the height has been adjusted, contractible clamping means secure the seat at the selected position. Similar but more limited height adjustment can usually be made by vertically positioning a gooseneck fitting post that secures the handle bar to the steering fork. However, the seat adjustment that is made possible by a long seat post is limited to the length of the rider's legs. Consequently, for conversion to a high-ride or elevated bicycle, something more than just seat and handle bar adjustment is required.
Arrangements for converting a bicycle to a high-ride bicycle have heretofore involved inverting the conventional frame to place the housing for the pedal sprocket bearing assembly at the top, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,785, and 3,659,878. Such arrangements are unsatisfactory because they result in an awkward looking bicycle, and create complications in securing the seat to the housing for the pedal sprocket bearing assembly.